FIG. 1 depicts a conventional disk drive 10 used in magnetic recording technology applications. The conventional disk drive 10 includes a read apparatus 20 and a slider or substrate 30 on which the read apparatus 20 is formed. The conventional read apparatus 20 includes a read sensor 22 and additional electronics 24. The read sensor 22 may be a magnetoresistive sensor, such as a magnetic tunneling junction or spin valve. Thus, the read sensor 22 is represented as a resistor. The slider 30 has a bias contact 32. The bias contact 32 may be connected to a voltage source that provides a slider body bias voltage, which is typically a DC voltage. The slider body bias voltage may be used to control the voltage difference between the read apparatus 20 and the media (not shown in FIG. 1). The additional electronics 24 may be connected between the sensor 22 and a ground pad 26. The additional electronics may be used to account for variations in the read sensor 22 and to assist in the event of electrostatic discharge.
Although the conventional read apparatus 10 functions, improvements may be desired. For example, applying a DC slider body bias voltage is desirable for some reasons, this bias voltage may adversely affect performance of the read sensor 22. Similarly, the sensor 22 may be desired to be isolated from high frequency signals, such as cell phone signals. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for improving the performance of a magnetic recording read apparatus.